Video Game Wiki talk:Spoiler policy
Suggestion I was wondering if adding a "skip section" link to Template:Spoiler would be okay to add. It would skip the entire section in-between Template:Spoiler and Template:Endspoiler. The reader would find themselves at Template:Endspoiler after clicking the link. I think this would be helpful for those who wish to not be spoiled as when they try to scroll down the page they may accidentally catch bits and pieces of spoilers. This adjustment would prevent that. – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 14:38, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I was thinking about this a while ago. I've worked with this before on Layton Wiki, and can say one thing about it. It's a good idea, but I've yet to see a fix on an error with multiple spoiler sections. On, Layton Wiki, anyhow, it "skips" the next section by going to the section below the spoiler section, and on the second section, it brings you up below the first section (If that just made any sense. : P). Anyway, other than one little error with it, I'd support this change for the spoiler template. : ) — Wattz2000 14:44, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah that one error is the only downside. On a page with multiple spoiler templates, I've encountered this glitch also. Hopefully the errors can be fixed. – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 15:06, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, on Zeldapedia, we have a spoiler template, we could perhaps do the same here. I can draft it up on my test wiki. ::::On my test wiki at Spoiler Test I have tested the javascript to make the show work and with the js it should work perfectly. :::::Hmm, it's really nice, I just hope it doesn't get too messy with the page. Also, it doesn't re-close. — Wattz2000 15:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::I agree with Wattzz2000 on how great the template is. However I just have a couple concerns. Like Wattz2000 said, it doesn't re-close. My second one is that it needs something to tell the reader that it makes the paragraph(s) with the spoiler appear. When I visit the page all I see is "Spoiler:" and nothing like "Click here to show spoilers". Though that is a minor problem, I just think it would create less confusion as even I didn't know what to do at first until I clicked the words "Spoilers:". Anyhow, it's a very nice template. – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 18:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hovering over "Spoiler:" says "Click to show spoilers" but yes, a visual of it would be much better for clarification. — Wattz2000 18:20, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Oh I didn't notice that, I didn't hover over "Spoiler:" long enough. The only thing that really alerted me to that was that my cursor had a question mark on it when I put it over the word. – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 19:31, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :I can talk to Isdrakthül about re-closing. I like the way it came out, it's perfect. – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 03:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for replying, reminded me I need to link to ZP. Also, taking care of the template fixing through my bot account. Before we add it, we need to add a usage section. So I'll get to that in a bit.